friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Trust in Father
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: Dimension Z: Dan V.S. Dimension Z Story: When Terra got home, she was in shock for a few hours. Turbo decided to sleep with Terra that night to make sure she wasn't alone. Terra felt better holding the younger colt in her hooves, a small smile across her muzzle, still letting tears fall. Turbo:" It's ok Terra. We all have bad nightmares." Terra slightly tightened her grip around her brother. Terra:" Yeah." Turbo:" Terra? Are you ok?" Terra didn't answer for a moment, then spoke a little lie. Terra:" Yeah. I'm... I'm fine Turbo. Peachy." Turbo wasn't quite convinced though, but he just nodded at his older sibling. Meanwhile, Creepa was having a rough time getting to sleep. Something was bothering her. Then she heard a kackle, and she gasped. A purple portal opened, and a purple face of Herobrine showed. Herobrine:" Soon you will be mine. I don't care if I have to make you a part of Dimension Z myself, but you will be a Herobrine." Creepa dove under her covers, scared. Creepa:" You can't get me. I won't let you." Herobrine:" Oh? But I'm so close. You will soon succumb to my unity, and you will have it all, weather you like it or not." Creepa:" I already have it all! You can't have me!" Herobrine was silent for a moment. Then he smiled mercilessly. Herobrine:" I'm afraid I already have you in my grasp dear. Sorry... but I'm not." Suddenly, it took a moment for her to register the feeling, but Creepa didn't quite feel like herself. Her eyes were purple, and she felt herself being vialated. Creepa:" Wh- what did you do?" Herobrine:" Hmmm... perhaps I can't be in full control of you just yet, but very soon you'll be mine." Apple Orange walked in and became aware of the purple head, and gasped. Orange:" It's you... but yer s'pposed to be... but how?" Herobrine:" Ah... it looks like your little sister here has some objections to my arrival. Shall we torment her?" Creepa felt herself walking towards the filly. Creepa:" No! No! I'm sorry Apple Orange! I can't stop! Run!" But she didn't, she just stood their, realizing what is becoming of her dear sister. Creepa's hooves came up, and then down on Apple Orange's face. The orange filly was knocked over, holding her face. She then looked at Creepa in shock. Creepa:" Don't just stand there, run. He's controlling me." Orange:" No. Ah'm not runnin' out on ya sis." She tried striking the purple face, but her hoof went right through, and she fell to the floor as she realized that he was just projecting an image. Herobrine:" Hopeless ponies. You are all bugs compared to me. Tiny, powerless, and overall, thorns in my side." Creepa's horn glowed, and she unwillingly blasted Apple Orange with a beam of light, making her fall on her side, and leaving a burn where her cutie mark would be. Suddenly, Creepa's eyes turned white again, and she collapsed on the ground, head feeling like it was going to split. Creep held her head with her hooves, screaming in pain. Herobrine was disappointed at the weakened link between himself and Creepa. Herobrine:" Grrr... How embarissing. Next time I'll make sure the pain is much worse." He then disappeared right before Applejack came in hearing the crying. She held the two fillies to her chest as they weeped, Creepa apologizing, but didn't know exactly what she was apololgizing for. Was for it for letting herself be mind controlled? Maybe for hurting Orange? Or maybe she was sorry for being the decendant of a horrible pony... no. Not a pony. A monster. After they calmed, Creepa tried to explain everthing as best she could. How she felt her herself being controlled, the pain in her skull after the connection was broke, how she unintentionally hurt Apple Orange. She had apologized so much, she was starting to feel as though it was her own fault. Apple Orange:" Stop that! It wasn't you!" Creepa:" You don't understand! I don't belong here! I'm a monster, and I warned you to stay away, and I hit you! Why? Why? Why do I keep hurting everypony?" Applejack:" Everything will be just fine sugarcube. He was beat once. Ah'm sure he can be beat again." Creepa:" That's not the point!" Her face was getting red with tears, but so was Apple Orange's. Orange:" Then what is? 'Cause ah don't get how you can be so sorry for what ya didn't do!" Creepa began shouting at the top of her lungs. Creepa:" Because I'm a monster, and I don't deserve to be around kind ponies like you!" Creepa collapsed again, and started crying ever louder, covering her teary eyes with her hooves. Applejack stroked Creepa's mane, as Orange sat next to the sobbing alicorn filly, putting a hoof on hers. Creepa:" You don't know what it's like to feel different, to feel like your the only one to blame for the mess of somepony else. You don't understand how it is to feel like your a bad pony." Apple Orange smiled, and nuzzled her sister's cheek. Orange:" No... ah don't. Ah do understand that ya'll ain't a bad pony. That ya aren't the one to blame. Ya'll are family, and no matter what, always will be." Applejack:" That's right. We care 'bout you, and we always will. Even if the sky falls on us tommorrow." Creepa wiped her eyes and smiled, tears still forming, but just as well, two little dots. Creepa:" I love you guys." Orange:" Creepa! What's that?" Creepa:" What's what?" Orange:" Yer eyes. You've got... pupils." Applejack:" Sweet Celestia, she's right. Yer normally blank eyes are growin' pupils." Creepa gasped. Creepa:" Quick! Gim'me a mirror!" Apple Orange went and found one, and when Creepa gazed into it, she saw two, pale blue pupils. They were still forming in her eyes, but Creepa only saw it as a sign. Creepa:" I'm... becoming a pony." She then grinned widely, eyes sparkling as she shouted. Creepa:" I'm becoming a real pony!" Applejack and Apple Orange smiled with her, and they group hugged. The next day, Swift Dash was walking to Terra's house with Lightning by her side. Lighting:" Awe you suwe I should talk to Tuwbo? I don't know if he'll feel like talking to me aftew what I did." Swift:" Hey, just play it cool, kay sis? Take after me, not your brother." Lighting:" What does that mean?" Swift:" It means be brave like me. Be strong, and awsome." Lightning:" I'll twy." Swift:" That's... sorta the spirit." ???:" Swift?" Swift looked around, looking for that mysterious voice. Swift:" Who's there! I warn you, I have really strong wings, and I'm not afraid to punch ya with 'em." The voice chuckled softly. ???:" Seems you hadn't changed at all. My little filly, growing up." Swift's eyes widened in horror, and she slowly turned around to see the face of the stallion that had abandoned her long ago. Soarin's face seemed troubled, but he was smiling as if she were his friend or something. Soarin:" It's been a while dear." Swift backed away slowly. Swift:" St- stay away! I don't want you here! I don't like you!" Lightning hid behind Swift, preventing her from backing any further. Lightning:" Who is that, Swift." Swift:" Go away!" Soarin:" Swift, I know we had our difficulties in the past. But I've come to my senses. I've become a better pony. Trust in father." Swift:" No! I don't believe you!" Swift then wasted no time hauling Lightning on her back, and running towards Diamondscratch residence. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring Lightning's plea for her to slow down, and tears of panick forming in Swift's cheeks as she ran. Finally, they made it, and Swift set Lightning down, and knocked on the door as fast as she possibly could. Dan opened the door and Swift ran inside in a panick, breathing heavily as Lightning followed her inside, seeming just as confused as the unicorn stallion. Dan:" Sweet Celestia, what in Equestria is going on Swift?" Swift couldn't speak. She could only breath. It was as if her worst fear came true, and she couldn't do anything to stop the heavy breathing, and constant flow of tears. Lightning was to scared scared and confused to go anywhere near Swift, and finally she was able to get out a few words as Vinyl and Octavia came in the room as well. Swift:" Dad... 'huff huff' is back... 'huff huff' he's trying... ''huff huff' to make me come to him!" Octavia:" Soarin's back?" Vinyl:" He's been trying to apologize to Swift for a month now. He doesn't get that she doesn't want him anywhere near her." Dan:" Swift, do you want us to tell Rainbow?" Swift looked into his eyes hesitantly, and then gave a slow nod, and Dan immediatly got to his hooves, and nodded to the two mares. They nodded back, and Dan walked out the door. Octavia sat next to Swift, stroking her mane, and letting the filly cry into her chest. Octavia:" Shh. It's alright." Lightning:" What's wong with Swift?" Vinyl:" We'll explain it to you later. I don't think you're old enough to understand her situation right now." Octavia:" Lightning, why don't you go see if Turbo wants to play?" The younger filly hesitated, then walked past them and went into Turbo's room. Octavia kept stroking Swift's mane as she trembled in fear. Terra came out and saw Swift crying, and ran to where Octavia was holding her. Terra:" Swift, what's wrong?" Swift explained in fine detail the entire event that just took place, though she wasn't comfortable reliving it. Octavia didn't mind the tears on her chest as she embraced the filly, trying to console her. Swift:" Sorry I barged in here. I was just... suprised by seeing him is all, and I became scared." Octavia:" Really, I think that's the least of our worries dear. Your emotions are all that matter to us." Vinyl was scowling at the door. Vinyl:" Next time I see pale-blue winged creep again, I'm gonna..." But she was cut short by Octavia's glare which told Vinyl this wasn't the time, nor place. Terra:" Are you gonna be ok?" Swift wasn't shaking anymore, but the tears wouldn't stop. Swift:" Y-yeah. I'll be fine in a moment." Terra and Swift went into Terra's room to settle Swift down. Meanwhile, Dan knocked on Rainbow's door, and she opened up to see him. Rainbow:" Hey Dannio. What's up. You look like something's troubling you." Dan:" Well, nore like something's troubling your daughter. Swift bumped into her dad on her way to our place, and she said he tried to talk to her. She was really freaking out about it." Rainbow:" Soarin was near my Swift?" Rainbow clench her hooves to look like fists, and Dan let out a breathe, wiping his brow. Dan:" She wanted me to tell you so you knew." Rainbow:" Alright. Keep her and Swift at your place, I'm gonna go find Soarin, and stick a cloud where Celestia's sun don't shine." Dan face-hoofed, disappointed. Dan:" Did you have to put that image into my head?" Rainbow gave an awkward shrug, and flew away. Meanwhile, Lightning was making up for running off the other day. Lightning:" I'm sorry I ran off. I was just worried you wouldn't want to play with me." Turbo smiled. Turbo:" Of course I wanted to play with you. I was a little sad when you ran, but it's ok, because I forgive you." The two played for a while, and then Dinky came in, and saw them. Turbo jumped to his hooves in excitement. Turbo:" Cousin Dinky!" He rammed into the older filly, giving her a hug as she smiled at the younger colt. The pale-pink filly now had a cutie mark of rabbit in a hat. She got it when she was doing magic practic with Amethyst, and accidentally pulled Angel bunny from a hat. He was upset for a few days, but that's how she got her cutie mark. She also likes wearing really silly hats now. Dinky:" Hey little cuz. How's everything going?" Turbo:" It's great! Lightning and I became friends!" Dinky:" That's awsome! Mother Octavia just wanted me to let you guys know she cooked some really delicious cookies." The two foals looked at eachother and screamed "COOKIES!!!" And ran of to the dining room in a flash. Terra, Vinyl, Dan, Derpy, Octavia, Amethyst, Dinky, Swift, Turbo, and Lightning were eating Octavia's scrumptious cookies happily. Swift:" These are really good Mrs. Octavia." Octavia smiled at the compliment. Octavia:" Well I'm glad you like them. I always thought that homemade cooking is the best type of cooking." Vinyl put a hoof over her mouth to attempt to cover what she was about to say. Vinyl:" Not always." Octavia:" I heard that Vinyl Diamondscratch." Vinyl shrugged, and gave a sly smirk. Vinyl:" I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say nothing." She then put her forehooves behind her head, and hind hooves on the table, leaning back in the chair. This gave some shock to Amethyst Star, the purple mare gasping at Vinyl's action, and then scolded. Amethyst:" Auntie Vinyl, were raised in a barn?" Octavia then chuckled just a bit. Vinyl:" Pfft. You sound just like Tavi." Octavia smirked. Octavia:" That's my girl." The purple mare blushed at her mother's reaction. Meanwhile, Rainbow bumped into Spitfire in the Wonder Bolts' locker room while looking for Soarin in Cloudsdale. Rainbow:" Spitfire, have you seen Soarin anywhere?" Spitfire:" He didn't show up practice today." Rainbow:" That's cause he was trying to talk with my Swift to get her on his side!" Spitfire:" What?!" Rainbow:" And when find him, I'm gonna ram him so hard, all the way to Griffonstone!" Spitfire:" Whoa whoa whoa. Take it easy Dash. I know you got a score to settle with him, but let's try not to make any regredible decisions." Rainbow slumped on one of the locker room benches, and sighed. Rainbow:" Yeah, you're right. But what am I supposed to do. I told him to stay away from Swift." Spitfire:" Actually, last week you to him, and I quote 'I'll kick your sorry flank if you go anywhere near my daughter!' unquote." She said it in such a precice tone that Rainbow gave a small glare, then threw her hooves in the air. Rainbow:" Whatever! I warned him. I know that threatening him is wrong, but I can't help but feel for Swift. Tell me I'm going soft or whatever, but I love my children, a lot, and I don't want him to lay a hoof on any of them." Spitfire:" So in a way, you don't want share your foals lives with anypony?" Rainbow:" I'm not saying that I'm against them falling in love, I just don't want to share their lives with him inparticular." Spitfire nodded. Spitfire:" I see. Listen Dash, I'll have a talk with him next time he's around, but please try to maintain yourself around him, kay?" The blue pegasus sighed again. Rainbow:" Alright. I'll try. Thanks Spitfire, I knew I could always count on my boss to help me one way or the other." Spitfire:" Yeah, no problem... Rainbow Crash." She smirked, winked, and then walked away. Rainbow scowled, but then smirked back at her. Rainbow:" Yeah, see ya Spitfire." Meanwhile, in Dimension Z, Herobrine had been spying on Soarin through a dimensional mirror. Herobrine:" Ah... perfect. A pony who is desperate, fast, and best of all, awsome. Who can pass up such awsomeness. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." Herobrine then opened a portal in Cloudsdale in front of Soarin, and Soarin stopped before a giant purple hand came out and grabbed him. When he came to, he saw the ghostly form of Herobrine. Not ponified anymore though. It was his face. Herobrine's true face. He rubbed his block hands together while laughing, Soarin trying to scream but couldn't find his voice. Herobrine:" Oh... do I have quite the deal for you Soarin." Soarin:" H-how do you know my name? Wha- what are you?" Herobrine:" I am Herobrine. You may not recognize my true form, but the eyes should be a dead give away. I have summoned you here for a specific reason. I need you to help me." Soarin:" Over my clipped wings!" Herobrine:" Let's not be hasty. Afterall, you want to stay with your daughter... now don't you?" Soarin's eyes went wide. Soarin:" Y-you have no right to..." Herobrine:" Just... hear me out. It seems as though she is unhappy with you, am I precise?" Soarin couldn't say anything, so he nodded. Herobrine:" Then here's my deal. You help me take over all of Equestria, and I can make Swift enjoy your presence, and she will be completely under our protection." A giant purple hand reached out of his back, and reached out towards Soarin. Herobrine:" So... is it a deal?" Soarin contenplated a moment, then his expression turned serious as he lifted a hoof into the giant hand, shaking it. Soarin:" We have a deal Herobrine, on one condition. All my children have to be kept safe." Herobrine hesitated, then his lips curled in a grin. Herobrine:" I suppose that could be arranged as well. Then it's a deal. You'll do what ever I say, and without question." He grinned wider. Herobrine:" Oh... and I think I know just who to recruit next." He stared into the mirror again, at the image of a very tall, very vengeance seeking changling. Herobrine:" Oh yes. You will do nicely. Hehehehehehehehe." Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's tree house, Applejack came to visit with Creepa to ask Fluttershy a favor. Applejack:" Do you think ya'll can convince him?" Fluttershy:" Oh I'm sure he'll be willing. Discord would do anything... well, almost anything to help friends in need." Fluttershy then called upon Discord, and he appeared wearing a brown fedora, and swinging on a vine, crashing into a bookshelf. The two mares looked down at him as his eyes spun like crazy, and then he recovered like it was nothing. Discord:" Well, I didn't expect for you call upon me like this at this hour. What can I do you for miss Fluttershy?" Fluttershy:" Discord, do you remember when I told you about that evil white alicorn pony?" Discord:" Oh oh! I know this one! Wait, was it... tickleline? No that doesn't sound quite right. Oh yeah, Jerryrine, right? Was that right?" Creepa:" Who is this guy again?" Applejack:" It's Herobrine, Discord. We need yer help in stoppin' him again." Discord:" Oh, well if that's all... sure. But that all depends on his form." Creepa:" What're you talking about? You mean he could've gone back to his old more powerful form." Discord:" Hnn... it's possible. But Herobrine has many forms, one of them being a white-hooded mongrel, with with red eyes instead of white." Fluttershy:" Wait a minute Discord, how do you know all this?" Creepa:" Yeah, how could you possibly know more about my own father than I do?" Discord:" Your father? Oh wait... it is you. Sorry, it's hard to tell with the new eyes." Applejack:" Now hold on Discord, Fluttershy asked ya a question, an' I gotta say ah'm a might bit suspicious as well." Discord:" Well if you must know, ever since he was first defeated, I've had his spirit trapped in a dimension similar to my own, but not quite. And you can figure a lot out about a guy while peeking in on him and taunting him through a magic mirror. He calls the place Dimension Z, whatever that's supposed to mean. Really, I could've come up with a better name. Problem is, he somehow cut my connection, and I'm not able peek in on him. So much for chaos magic. He must have his own chaos." Applejack:" What do you think he could be doin'?" Discord summoned a table, and was now pooring hot tea into a mug, letting overflow, and spilling it on the floor. Discord:" Well, if I had to guess, either trying to figure out how to escape, or weeping in a corner all alone. Personally I'd prefer the latter, but I guess I should be expecting the former since I hadn't seen him weeping once yet." Creepa:" Is there some way you could reapply the connection?" Discord:" I suppose, but even if I could, he would block me out again. I could peak on him for a short term, but it wouldn't be as effective." Applejack:" Whatever ya'll can do to help would be nice." Discord:" Alright, let me see here." He opened a small rift, to peak on the ambitious Herobrine. Then he pulled out of the rift gasping. Creepa:" What? What is he doing?" Discord:" He's forming an allience with Queen Chrysalis. The changling queen." Fluttershy:" That's horrible!" Discord:" I know, and worst of all, that flower pot isn't upside down as it should be! Redecorating the dimension I put you in, eh? We'll see about that, once I get through to you." Creepa:" Is it me, or does Discord just... not make sense at all?" Applejack:" He doesn't make sense to any of us Sugarcube. Discord is... well, Discord." Fluttershy:" We should inform Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and Twilight." Applejack:" Ah reckon yer right, they'll know what to do." Later, Rainbow Dash came by to pick up Swift and Lightning. Rainbow:" Thanks again for watching out for them." Vinyl:" Aw, no problem bro! These little dudes are awsome to hang around, just like their mother." Rainbow:" Heh, well... the Dash family is a pretty awsome bunch." Meanwhile, in Dimension Z, Herobrine has convinced Soarin, and Queen Chrysalis to be a part of his plan. Herobrine:" Hehehehe. I will have my revenge. I will rule the world, and all of it's riches." Chrysalis:" And I'll finally have a chance to have revenge on that Starlight Glimmer, all her friends, and all the changlings that betrayed me." Soarin:" How long should it take?" Herobrine thought a moment. Herobrine:" At this rate a few years... give or take." Soarin:" Then we better get started. We've got a lot of work to do." Herobrine smiled sickly. Herobrine:" Yes... for now, let's keep building our empire. With a few years. I'm certain that we'll be successful. FOR GLORY!!!" Soarin and Chrysalis:" FOR GLORY!!!" TO BE CONTINUED IN the next season... DanTDM/MLP Season 4: DanTDM/MLP: Herobrine's War: Proposal Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)